Les traditions de Noël
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Jack est en pleine découverte des traditions des Noël. Une en particulier le fit réagir. Pourquoi Dean et Castiel ne s'embrassaient pas sous le gui ? [Destiel]


Bonsoir,

Voici un petit destiel écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des Auteurs réunis donc je vous avais déjà parlé dans d'autres post.  
Je tenais à vous le partager sur mon compte également.

Passez une belle soirée,

Et pour ceux qui le sont.. Bonnes vacances !

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

La période de Noël était déjà bien installée, le froid avait saisi la ville et la neige avait envahi l'extérieur, forçant les Winchester à rester dans le bunker.

Jack découvrait cette période pour la première fois, il était alors devant la télé, regardant des films de noël sous le conseil avisé de Sam. Il avait déjà dévoré beaucoup de livre à ce propos, mais ces films lui permettaient d'avoir une nouvelle vision, de découvrir une nouvelle fête, de nouvelles traditions… Ayant déjà quelques connaissances sur le sujet, il avait pu convaincre Dean et Sam de fêter noël comme il se doit. Il y avait donc des décorations lumineuses, des guirlandes et un magnifique sapin qui trônait dans le salon. Il avait même réussi à négocier une branche de gui, il avait cru comprendre que cela rapprochait les gens et l'idée lui plaisait.

Il avait bien vu dans les films que les gens s'embrassaient sous le gui, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne faisaient pas pareil ici.

Et cette question refit surface lorsque le film qui passait aborder de nouveau les baisers sous le gui, il se tourna vers Dean et Castiel qui étaient derrière lui et qui étudiaient une carte pour la prochaine mission.

\- Dites.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent un peu vers lui et Sam releva sa tête de son livre, tous prêt à écouter le plus jeune et à répondre à ses nouvelles interrogations.

\- Pourquoi vous ne faites pas pareil ?

\- « Pareil » ?

Dean leva un sourcil, se tourna complètement vers lui et croisa les bras.

\- Personne ne fait pareil que dans les films, Jack.

\- Pourtant j'ai lu aussi que les gens amoureux s'embrassaient sous le gui. Ce n'est pas juste dans les films.

Jack pencha la tête, recopiant les gestes de celui qu'il considérait comme son père.

\- Alors pourquoi toi et Castiel vous ne vous embrassez pas ?

\- Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi nous nous embrasserions ?

Dean se raidit à la question de Jack. D'où lui venait cette idée, il se demandait bien.

\- Parce que vous êtes amoureux ?

Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer alors que Sam se mit à rire avec peu de discrétion.

\- Quoi ? Mais ! Jack !

\- C'est vrai Dean, pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Hein… ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers Castiel, il se sentit comme une biche prise dans les phares.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas ton amoureux ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il était tranquillement en train de préparer la prochaine mission, célibataire et il se retrouvait avec un Sam mort de rire, un Jack bien trop curieux et un Castiel déçu de ne pas être embrassé par sa personne. C'était invraisemblable.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- Alors je suis ton amoureux… ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il était pris au dépourvu. Mais surtout, il avait un Castiel triste et une occasion en or pour en profiter et faire ce dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Il se sentit rougir un peu plus, il hésita un temps et se tourna vers Castiel. Puis il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes.

Castiel eu un hoquet de surprise mais n'en fut pas moins satisfait. Sam lâcha un sifflement d'admiration et Jack les regarda, les yeux pétillants, mais perplexe.

\- Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser d'amoureux ça et puis vous ne l'avez pas fait sous le gui !

Dean grogna un peu, il n'était pas à l'aise et il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Puis il leva son regard vers Castiel et comme à chaque fois son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux bleu de l'ange, ni à son regard quémandant un peu plus que ce simple mais doux contact. Son regard glissa un peu plus bas sur les lèvres que Castiel mordillait.

Il râla –pour la forme-, attrapa brusquement la main de l'ange et l'attira sous le gui. Il se mit devant lui et fit un effort considérable pour ignorer les deux regards perçants de sa famille.

Puis avec une grande délicatesse, il glissa une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Les deux corps se rapprochèrent automatiquement puis Dean l'embrassa amoureusement.

Castiel fondit sous ses lèvres, leurs cœurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Leurs vies venaient de changer en deux petites secondes et les deux remercièrent intérieurement l'engouement de Jack pour les fêtes.

Les traditions de Noël avaient finalement du bon.


End file.
